The Freaks
The Freaks are violent, shadow-dwelling humanoid creatures, serving as one of the primary enemies of the game. They are created whenever a human being is exposed to Primal energy. History The Freaks were first created when Elias Northcrest began using the Primal to perform experiments on the patients at Moira Asylum. Erin, who had recently become possessed by the Primal following the events at Northcrest Manor, had subsequently been admitted to the clinic. Her strong feelings of negativity, influenced by the Primal's unstable power, began mutating the other patients and creating horrific changes in those around her. Though the Baron and Dr. Huntsfield attempted to keep Erin sedated using opium, and finally transferred her to the prison beneath the asylum, the physical and psychological damage to most of the clinic's patients had already been done. Events of Thief Garrett first encounters a Freak while exploring the Underground Ruins beneath The House of Blossoms. Upon igniting a torch in the distance, the thief spots an inhuman creature shying away from the light. In addition, the City's newspapers had also begun reporting on rumors regarding "man-beasts" haunting the sewers of South Quarter/Riverside. Document: BEWARE OF OVER-ACTIVE IMAGINATIONS! The Freaks are not encountered again until Garrett travels to Moira Asylum in search of answers. By this point, the now-abandoned clinic is filled with the creatures due it to being the site of their creation. Above ground, they do not attack, either because they do not sense Garrett, or perhaps because they are drawn to the underground prison where Erin had been transferred. When Garrett reaches the underground prison, the Freaks are out in full. They are encountered at the very end of the game in the catacombs of the Hidden City, in the mines leading out to sea, and aboard the lowest levels of The Dawn's Light, as a result of Orion--and later the possessed Erin--exposing members of the Graven to Primal energy. It can be inferred that after Garrett exorcises the Primal from Erin at the end of the game, the Gloom finally dissipates, and the humans of the City are no longer at risk of devolving into Freaks. Gameplay *Freaks have a mix of animal and zombie-like qualities. They detest light and are very difficult to kill, except through flames or blasts. **Their mutated skin and bones, which have since hardened, make them resistant to conventional weaponry, such as the the blackjack, broadhead arrows, and sawtooth arrows, but renders the Freaks extremely vulnerable to fire and light, thus making blast arrows, fire arrows and flash bombs highly effective. **Freaks usually flee from light sources, but if one is caught standing in light for too long, it can actually ignite and burn to ashes. *As a result of their mutation, Freaks are essentially blind, but have become highly sensitive to sound. When alert, their eyes glow blue with Primal energy and they begin to growl. Upon locating their prey, these lights turn a bright red. **Freaks also display an ability to track Garrett whenever he uses his Focus power, likely by sensing the Primal energy that it uses. *Freaks also have a kind of motion sensitivity, similar to birds, and will be alerted if Garrett swoops past them. The main principle is to move slowly, and keep an eye open for vases and broken glass that might make noise. Trivia * Though they may also be referred to as abominations, forsaken, gloomers, gloomlurkers, or gloomwalkers, they are referred to as Freaks in both the game's ending credits as well as the official art book.Screenshot The Art of Thief, p. 79. Titan Books. February 2014. * The Freaks are frequently mentioned by the Graven throughout Chapter 7, many of whom are killed off by the monsters within the labyrinthine catacombs. **In the final part of the Hidden City, just before entering the Rotunda, Garrett will overhear one Graven soldier comparing Orion's ritual to "lightning," suggesting he has already been exposed to the Primal and will soon mutate into a Freak. The ritual that the thief interrupts within the Rotunda also likely involved exposing more members of the Graven to the Primal. The Hidden City References Category:Enemies Category:Factions